Link (Hero of the Minish)
Summary Link is the grandson of Smith, the blacksmith of Hyrule Town. He lives just outside town in South Hyrule Field with his grandfather, and goes to the Picori Festival with his childhood friend, Princess Zelda. During the award ceremony for the festival's sword tournament, the winner, Vaati, shatters the legendary Picori Blade and releases the monsters that had been sealed in the Bound Chest. Princess Zelda uses her power to send the monsters away, and despite Link's attempt to defend her, Vaati turns the princess to stone to prevent her from interfering with his plans."TMC" — } Afterward, the King of Hyrule sends Link to Minish Woods to find the Minish, in the hopes that they can reforge the broken Picori Blade so that it can be used against Vaati. As he travels through the woods, Link meets Ezlo, his companion throughout his quest. Aside from his frequent advice and sarcastic comments, Ezlo grants the hero the power to shrink down to Minish size. Link then shortly meets with the elder of the Minish Village and is told that in order to reforge the sacred Picori Blade, he would need to acquire the Four Elements, the embodiment of the sacred powers of earth, fire, water and wind. After finding the Earth Element, Link is then told to bring the Picori Blade to Melari, the elder of the Mountain Minish, in order to reforge the blade into the White Sword. Once Link gathered the four Elements, he then brings the White Sword to the Elemental Sanctuary hidden within the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. There the blade was infused with the Elements one by one, fully restoring the sacred Four Sword - a legendary blade with the power to split one warrior into four. During Link's quest to find the Elements, Vaati brainwashes the King of Hyrule and uses him as a disguise to search for the Light Force. After restoring the blade to full power, Link and Ezlo discover that the Light Force has been passed down through Hyrule's princesses, and actually resides within Zelda. Vaati secretly followed them, and upon discovering their findings, prepares to extract the Light Force from Princess Zelda. Link rushes to her rescue, vanquishes Vaati, and uses the power of the Four Sword to restore Zelda. With Vaati defeated, the Mage's Cap could be used to restore Hyrule. Princess Zelda puts on the cap and wishes that all of Vaati’s cruelty would be undone. Due to her righteous wish and the power of the Light Force within her, many miracles happen as a result. With the land saved, Ezlo left Link and returned back to the world of the Minish. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C, higher with Roll Attack, 2-C with Light Arrows Name: Link Origin: Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks to be around 12 Classification: ' Hero of the Minish 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely''' Macrocosmic level', '''possibly Macrocosmic level+' (Defeated Vaati who created a realm with stars. Vaati absorbed a large portion of the Light Force which is consistently stated to have "infinite" or "limitless" power.), higher with Roll Attack (Takes out enemies in one hit), Low Macroverse level with Light Arrows (Light arrows have been used to harm Yuga Ganon) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic(Should be superior to young Ocarina of Time Link who could outrun explosions, can keep up with Vaati who is superior to Onox who did this) Combat Speed: FTL Reaction Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Vaati) Lifting Strength: Class K (His power bracelet should be no weaker than the Link's Awakening one.) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, tens of meters with sword beams and magic, around 40 meters with Bow & Arrow, Thousands of Kilometers with Ocarina of Wind Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities/Items= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Expert swordsman and marksmen), Immortality (Type 8. Like all other Links is reliant on the spirit of the hero allowing him to reincarnate endlessly), Magic, Size Manipulation (With Ezlo, Link can shrink himself down to the size of a Picori), Invisibility (Upon shrinking down he becomes a minish who only children can see), Animal Telepathy (Can talk to animals as a minish), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his attack with Din's Charm, His defense with Nayru's Charm, and both attack and defense with Farore's Charm), Resurrection (With fairies), Attack Reflection (Can reflect back attacks with his shield), Flight (With roc's cape), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs & remote bombs), Paralysis Inducement (With boomerang), Telekinesis (With Cane of Pacci, he can flip things and Magical Boomerang he can control where it will go and leave it suspended in the air), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost), Resistance to Ice Manipulation & Extreme Cold (Can break out of being frozen]), Fire Manipulation & Extreme Heat (Travels across an entire lava dungeon perfectly fine), Deconstruction (Can hold the four sword without having his body shattered), Soul Manipulation/Duplication (The Four Swords is meant to passively duplicate your soul into 4 separate beings at all times yet it can only do it when Link requires it) |-|Four Sword= Has the Four Sword which gives him: Sealing (Four Sword sealed Vaati, sealed away Ganon's essence), Deconstruction (Stated that the body of one who touches the four sword who is not worthy will shatter), Absorption (Vaati was being absorbed into the four sword, Ganon's essence was also absorbed into the sword), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has a realm within it), Duplication (The four sword splits it's user into 4 separate individuals), Possible Regeneration Negation (Possibly Mid-Godly. The Four Sword is stated to be capable of smiting darkness, Vaati could regenerate after complete destruction of his shadowy form, Phantom Ganon regenerates after being completely destroyed yet Link's defeat him for good after the four sword is fully powered), Fire Manipulation (Upon 2 Links striking their swords together they create fire), Energy Projection (Can shoot out sword beams), Cosmic Awareness (Four Sword grants Link the power to see the shadowy dark world), Power Nullification (Can negate magical barriers), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost, Phantom Ganon, and other bosses), Transmutation (With the four swords, the Links can transmutate their force gems into forest fairies which remain within the four sword allowing Link to resurrect upon death), Healing (Once the four swords is filled with the power to repel evil it also heals the Links), Time Travel (Could enter the realm of memories with the four swords which allowed him to go into the future) Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Swords *'Picori Blade:' *'Four Sword:' The Four Sword will split Link into four equally powerful beings, and can also seal, shoot sword beams, and repel evil magic. It is also useful for limited time travel into the past. Shields *'Hylian Shield:' An incredibly powerful shield that is said to be unbreakable. It is iconic to Link’s appearance. *'Mirror Shield:' Another powerful shield. Along with being very close to the defensive capabilities of the Hylian Shield, it is capable of reflecting and absorbing energy. |-|Equipment= *'Magical Boomerang:' If thrown, it goes forward, and homes back onto Link. Those who are hit are either damaged or stunned. The upgraded version allows Link to control its path. *'Bomb:' These kind of bombs can be either placed, thrown, or rolled, and explode after a set period of time. *'Bow:' Link can deftly shoot arrows from it. Light arrows kill evil, defeating one in a single blow. *'Bottles:' Allows Link to store bottled items. He has a plethora of them. *'Roc’s Feather:' A feather that lets Link jump considerably higher. Roc’s Cape to give him gliding or limited flight. *'Remote Bomb:' A special kind of bomb that only detonates when the detonator is pushed. *'Gust Jar:' A jar that acts like a vacuum, sucking in large amounts of air, which draws in things of all sorts, and spitting it out. The Gust Bellows act the same. *'Cane of Pacci:' A magical cane that flips all caught in its magical attack upside down. It also turns pits into supercharged trampolines. *'Ocarina of Wind:' Acts the same as the aforementioned Flute, but instead of summoning a nameless duck, it summons a bird named Zeffa. |-|Helpers= *'Ezlo:' Ezlo, a powerful wizard, acts as Link's hat after he is turned into one by Vaati. He acts as a guide for advice, a parachute for Link, and can shrink Link to the size of a Minish making him invisible to anyone that's not a child. |-|Pickups= *'Heart:' A collectible that restores his life. *'Kinstones:' A collectible that produce miracles to happen. *'Mysterious Seashell:' A collectible used to make figurines. |-|Bottled Items= Potions *'Red Potion:' Heals Link a good bit when drank. *'Blue Potion:' Restores Link’s health. Other Bottled Items *'Fairy:' Releases a fairy that either heals Link or revives him if he dies. *'Charm:' Charms given by the oracle versions of the goddesses. Din’s severely boosts Link’s attack, Nayru’s severely increases his defense, and Farore’s does both, but to a lesser extent of either. *'Lon Lon Milk:' Has two drink usages, allowing Link to heal twice. *'Picolyte:' Accessories *'Power Bracelet:' Increase Link’s lifting strength, allowing him to lift the heaviest of items. *'Pegasus Boots:' The boots of these allow Link to move incredibly fast, however in one direction. It also gives Link a dash attack. There is a small charge-up time for this. *'Mole Mitts:' A pair of mitts that allow Link to dig underground with the utmost ease. There’s a similar item in Skyward Sword called the Digging Mitts. Rings *'Grip Ring:' A ring that makes Link able to scale walls to perfection. Intelligence: Genius (Shows mastery in the Four Sword, has trained with the greatest swordsman in Hyrule learning all of their sword techniques after being shown it once and shouldn't be any less competent from his other incarnations. Defeats the mage Vaati who has years of experience) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack:' The Spin Attack allows Link to charge his sword and then release, causing him to spin around in a circle. It is learned from Swiftblade once Link returns from Deepwood Shrine. The charging time can be shortened by training with Scarblade. *'Sword Beam:' The Sword Beam allows Link to fire a beam from his sword when at full health. It is learned from Grimblade once Link obtains the Flame Lantern. *'Dash Attack:' The Dash Attack allows Link to dash with his sword out by equipping both his sword and Pegasus Boots, and then using the boots. It is learned from Swiftblade once Link obtains the Pegasus Boots. *'Peril Beam:' The Peril Beam allows Link to fire a beam from his sword when at critical health. It is learned from Waveblade once Link obtains the Flippers. *'Rock Breaker:' The Rock Breaker allows Link to break Jars and throwable Rocks by striking them with his sword. It is learned from Swiftblade once Link obtains the White Sword. *'Roll Attack:' The Roll Attack allows Link to perform a forward thrust by using his sword just as he comes up at any point in a roll. If Link successfully strikes an enemy, he will execute a Spin Slash. It will also kill the opponent in one hit. It is learned from Grayblade once Link obtains the White Sword. *'Down Thrust:' The Down Thrust allows Link to perform a downward thrust by using his sword just as he reaches the height of a jump with the Roc's Cape. It is learned from Swiftblade once Link obtains the Roc's Cape. It bears a resemblance to the Jump Attack. *'Great Spin Attack:' The Great Spin Attack allows Link to perform continuous Spin Attacks by repeatedly using his sword while executing a Spin Attack. It is learned from Swiftblade I once Link obtains all of the other seven Tiger Scrolls. The timespan of the technique can be lengthened by training with Greatblade. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Bow User Category:Boomerang Users Category:Magic Users Category:Size Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Force Users Category:Geniuses Category:Links Category:Superhumans